On the wings of your prince charming
by nutmeg17
Summary: AU, When betrayed by his best friend and family because of a past he knew nothing about, Prince Castiel must fight for his freedom and make it back to his kingdom, to take back the throne and claim his crown. full summary inside. Dean/Cas R&R xx


**Heya :D I know I have stories to update, most of the upcoming chapters to them are half written, but last night I started typing for the hell of it and I ended up writing this lol thought I may as well put it up as an introduction for a possible new story :P**

**Full summary: AU, When betrayed by his best friend and family because of a past he knew nothing about, prince Castiel must fight for his freedom and make it back to his kingdom to take back the throne and claim the crown.  
****Before the prince was taken, he had a brief drunken meeting with a boy named Dean. He was annoying, loud mouthed and opinionated, that thought all royalty were dicks, corrupt and didn't care about the 'little' people. He knew nothing of the prince's true identity and of course Cas instantly fell for him.  
****When the prince managed to escape his uncle's grasp, what he didn't expect from this unwanted adventure was a chance reunion, with the boy he had been dreaming of. The prince recruited him as a guide to get back to his kingdom. Though it's inevitable that Dean will discover the boy is in fact the lost prince but, when it comes out, will it matter? Will true love win? Or is that too much of a fairy tale fantasy for real life?**

**Hope you enjoy it! Xx**

* * *

Once upon a time, that's how these kinds of stories tend to start, don't they? I mean there is a prince and a castle and a discovery of true love, so yes once upon a time it is then.

Only problem is that 'once upon a time' tends to be accompanied with 'happily ever after' and those kinds of endings are usually reserved for fairy tales, notice I didn't write 'in a kingdom far, far away'? Because this is no fairy tale, this is more of a history lesson. This is the true, heart breaking and heart warming tale of prince Castiel, crown prince of the Michael garrison, of the united enochian kingdom.

The Michael garrison is one of four that make up the enochian, there are four arc's, massive stone arcs separating the kingdom into said four, they symbolise the four men, brothers actually that created there small, proud and strong kingdom 383 years ago; Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael.

Castiel is the only son of King Balthazar, direct descendent of Michael and inline for the throne. Although each garrison is very different to each other and has its own king, there is a strong alliance and the royals who are still related, met each quarter and conduct a council.

The garrison's are stand alone kingdoms just as much has they are an untied kingdom. Just like England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland today. Therefore no one ever dared to attack on one of the garrison's, as everyone knew the other three would step up and crush them. The kingdom lived in peace.

On the night our story shall begin, for all four garrisons it was a time of celebration. Prince Castiel had turned eighteen; therefore tonight he would officially accept his place as crown prince to the throne. It was a day king Balthazar had been deeply looking forward too. Seeing his son step up and except his responsibilities and in such an elegant and traditional fashion, made him a very proud father. And for the rest of that night, that was what he was, he did not see himself as the king but a dad. After the small official ceremony Balthazar took off his crown and announced that he was a father celebrating his son's 18th, and he couldn't be prouder as to the man he has become.

The whole kingdom was celebrating, there was dancing in the streets and villages.

Inside the castle there was a dance for the nobility of the kingdoms, Castiel's uncles the kings of the other three garrisons kings came, as did their children and other lords and lady's and well basically people with money. Technically the kings were not the prince's uncles but they were still related so uncle is what they settled with.

The music played, the guests danced and the wine flowed. Castiel was a good boy always followed the rules and behaved with royal decorum. But tonight more than a moderate amount of wine passed the young prince's lips. Not that anyone complained it was his birthday after all, and it was not like he got rowdy or stripped or threw up in the punch bowl, he just got jolly, spending most of the night laughing and dancing with lady Anna Milton. They were childhood friends. Unfortunately Castiel had no idea just how much Anna was about to betray her 'friend', her prince and her kingdom.

It was 10:30 when Castiel ran towards his father and thanked him for a wonderful evening and gave his king a huge hug, which Balthazar was more than happy to reciprocate.

Balthazar smiled proudly as he sat back down on his throne, little did the he know he was not going to see his beloved son again, he watched Castiel make his way back through the crowd and watched the festivities, thinking his son was going to make a very good king; he was thoughtful, kind and he genuinely cared about the people in his kingdom. His heart was full, completely unaware that they had just said their final goodbye.

* * *

**So there's the intro, the next chapter is half written it may go up depending on what you think as I'm not sure about this one lol**

**Oh you can just tell how much of a bitch Anna is going to be, haha if you have read basically any of my other stories with Anna in it, you'll know that I have a habit of bitchifying her, sorry if you like her but I really hate her, not as much as Lisa but I don't hate any character more than Lisa aha, **

**anyway please review xxx**


End file.
